


four makes it better

by Fun014



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Humor, Funny, I'm not good with this stuff, Love/Hate, My First Work, Plot Twists, This is gonna be a long fanfic, Violence, different type of character, just read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun014/pseuds/Fun014
Summary: four friends.The rebel,the beauty,the smart and the shy.all of them have different personalities and opinions.the only thing the have in common is their love for HxH.but what will happen when an unknown accident will send all of them to this crazy anime?( this will get better later on





	1. Chapter 1:our daily life.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first work and I'm terrible at english.  
> I loved HxH so much that I decided to put my own characters inside this wonderful anime.  
> this story may start crappy but it will get better .  
> trust me. thx for reading it.

(Crystal’s P.O.V)

I hate mornings.....I specially hate the part when I wake up and all I see is this shitty world.....plus today is Monday people!!!! We all know that Monday's are hell. I get up from my bed and look at my three best friends that are sleeping peacefully on the ground. We had a sleep over last night and watched Hunter X Hunter since it's our favourite anime and   
the only thing we have in common....no, we are not otaku's. We just like this particular anime. I get up from my bed and walk towards the mirror, trying not to step on any body parts. Somehow, I made it there without waking anybody up...looking at the mirror, I see a girl with pale skin and crazy bed hair. Let's just say that I'm not pretty...yeah that makes it easier for me. I accepted who I am and how I look years ago ............zzz

.........I should get some coffee......

I go down stairs, my parents aren't home most of the time.....well not like I care.that's way better than having them neing next to me 24/7.......I pour myself a cup of coffee and sit on the couch...

"Good morning...." looking at the stairs, I realize that two of my friends had woken up. 

"What time is it?" asked my black hair friend, if you are curious, her name is Dola and she is an straight-A student.

"Half-past seven....don't worry we're not late..." I answered back, taking another sip of my coffee.hmm...so good.

"Maybe we should wake up Camari.." says my other friend, Harper, our shy, animal-lover friend.she is my best friend by the way.

“Don’t worry I'm already awake." upstairs is our beauty queen, the great and magnificent Camari!!!

"I will make breakfast, you guys go sit next to Crystal.". I turn on the T.V and  all of us, except for Dola, who is cooking in the kitchen, start watching the morning News.oh look a guy died.

"Done!!!" shouts Dola as she comes out of the kitchen with four plates of pancakes.

"Camari, I don't care if you are on a diet or not, just eat." Dola puts a plate in front of Camari. She mutters something I didn’t quite catch before digging in. We finish our breakfasts in silence. After all of us are done, I wash the dishes since it's my house and nobody else agreed to do it.

"We should get ready for school now." says Harper. “Which means that we should all go our separate ways." Let me explain first for you guys so you won't be confused. As you can see we all have our unique personalities. Dola is the smart kid that all teachers adore, Harper is a shy and artistic person, Camari is the pretty one, the one that all the guys want and I'm the rebel,the trouble kid. Don't you think it would look ridiculous if all of us hang out? we all have our reputation to keep and other friends to spend our time with

"ok,then I will see you guys after the school." I say as I watch my friends pack their bags and walk towards their home.

after making sure that I'm ready, I go out and run toward the prison....*cough...cough* ....I mean school.

a small time skip~

Today my first class is math that means one thing.....time for a small nap!!! There is only ten minutes until the class is over and I'm surprised that Miss.black hasn't called my name to answer some of her impossible questions again.

"Miss.Dreamer,can you answer this question?" Yup,I definitely jinxed myself.I raise my head up and look at the question that is on the board.then I stare at Miss.black and say"Listen Jeniffer.it's still 9 in the morning.my mind is still sleep.no one is listening to your lesson!I mean come on! there is noway I can answer this shit! I can't even find a single number in it! what is this,English class!?"woah!she is mad.but thanks to my luck the bell ring so I use my sonic speed and run out of the class before she can gives me another detention...

I'm running so fast that I don't see a guy in front of me and bump in to him.thankfully I have a great balance and don't fall but it still hurt a little.

"look who we have here!!"oh...F***!!!from all of the people in school I should have bumped into him!!!

"what do you want Jay?" I ask.Jay is the delinquent of our school and my worst enemy.he is a womanizer and a huge jerk. he was hitting on Harper once.more like harassing her so I bit him up.now he consider himself my enemy. seriously so Dramatic.... 

"what do I want?! you were the one who crashed into me!"

"so what?"

"I'll show you now."

 

*another time skip*

 

"and that's how you got into a fight?"  
I nod my head.  
"I can't believe you!!! just look at your face!! it's ruined! what are you,a trouble magnet?!"  
"you really don't have to shout Dola."seriously............

"um......w....why....don't we all calm down and watch HxH?"harper whispered.

"fine.... let me turn on the computer!!"Dola says turning on my computer but it didn't turn on."strange...why isn't it working? It worked perfectly last night!!"she starts punching the screen."come one!!!"  
"oy!!! that's my computer you are breaking!!"  
but then she stopped.  
"um....guys?come take a look at this...." 

now this is weird.there in front of us is Dola's fist which is inside the computer screen!!!!"is it just me or is your hand inside the computer?"I ask."your not the only one...."says Harper."maybe you should pull your hand out?"

"good idea..."Dola trys to put her hand out.the key word is Try.her hand wouldn't come out."maybe we should call an ambulance?"says Camari."yeah and what are they going to do?"I answer back .all of a sudden Dola's hand goes in more and now 2/4 of her hand is inside the screen."what are you doing? You should pull your hand out not push it in!!" I shout."I'm not doing anything!!!!!"she says as she was going further inside the computer.

"what!!!???!!!"all three of us screamed at the same time."guys pull her out.!!!"I ordered my two friends.they nodded their heads and ran towards Dola.Harper tok Dola's shirt.Camari took Harper's dress and I took Camari's hand."one...two....three...pull!!!!"

all four of us started pulling each other but it iwasn't working."guys Dola is in!!!all of her body went inside!!!and now I'm going in!!!"Harper shouted and cried at the same time."God!!! Just keep pulling each other!!"so I guess you know what happens next.yeah,that's right.it was no use....one by one we were going inside the computer."we're F*****."I said before every went dark.


	2. is this what inside a computer looks like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second part of my story.

Crystal's PoV 

ouch!!!my head hurts!!!where am I??the first  thing I remember is........omg!!! I open my eyes as fast as I can and look around...I'm in a field...but where are the others??is this how inside a computer looks like? plus everything is animated in here...wait am I inside of an anime!!! This happens in fanfictions most of the times!! Ok crystal deep breath,let's find the others first.Suddenly I hear a loud Ding~of course my phone.I take it out of my pocket. I have a new message from Dola...

(from now on their inside of the group chat)

Dola:guys,are you ok?

Camari:I'm ok,well physically.

Harper:I...I'm ok too

Crystal:Still alive....where are we?

Dola:don't know but it looks like we are inside of an anime...

Camari:agree,I don't think inside of a computer looks like a village

crystal:Village!!! Where? All I see is grass.

Dola:wait....tell me where are you guys right now?

Harper:in a forest

Camari:village

Crystal: a field

Dola:strange I'm in a city......guess we got seperated...

Harper:what are we going to do now? I'm kinda scared.its too dark in here and there are a lot of strange noises.

Dola:well I guess you two should find other people and me and Camari should also try to get information.Wait.....guys I think I know where we are...

Harper:where?

Camari:Dola?

Crystal:tell us already!!!

Dola: I'm standing in front of Heaven's Arena..

Harper:wait...

Camari:you mean 

Crystal:we are inside the HXH ???!!!!????

Dola:yeah.....

Crystal:epic!!!

Canari:I don't know if I should be crying or smiling....

Harper:I'm more scared now!!!

Dola:just follow my orders, I have to go now. Oh and try not to meet the main characters including Hisoka and Ilumi.Bye.

Crystal:I'm leaving too. I want to leave this field.it's too boring.see ya.

(end of the group chat)

This is so awesome.inside of the hunter X hunter,huh? :D Wait why is my hair Blue?? Oh no...I quickly take a picture of myself.nervously I look at the photo. This isn't me at all. I'm now around 11 years old!!!! I have long Aqua color hair and blue eyes with fare skin.what should I do now?

Harper's PoV 

my body hurts so much....where am I? What happened??? I slowly open my eyes and come face to face with a rabbit. Out of instinct I scream.the rabbit run away.poor thing....I must have scared it to death....wait where am I ??? I quickly get up and look around turning my head from left to right to left again. Right now I'm in the middle of a jungle.....wait is this how inside a computer looks like?where are the others? "Crystal?"......."Dola?"......"Camari???"....where are they? I start crying.yes,I'm a crybaby. I can't live without my friends.specially Crystal. She is the only person that gets me....ding!!!A massage!!!???!!! Quickly I take out my phone.

(from now on their inside of the group chat)

Dola:guys,are you ok?

Camari:I'm ok,well physically.

Harper:I...I'm ok too

Crystal:Still alive....where are we?

Dola:don't know but it looks like we are inside of an anime

Camari:agree,I don't think inside of a computer looks like a village

crystal:Village!!! Where? All I see is grass.

Dola:wait....tell me where are you guys right now?

Harper:in a forest

Camari:village

Crystal: a field

Dola:strange I'm in a city......guess we got seperated...

Harper:what are we going to do now? I'm kinda scared.its too dark in here and there are a lot of strange noises.

Dola:well I guess you two should find other people and me and Camari should also try to get information.Wait.....guys I think I know where we are...

Harper:where?

Camari:Dola?

Crystal:tell us already!!!

Dola: I'm standing in front of Heaven's Arena..

Harper:wait...

Camari:you mean 

Crystal:we are inside the HXH ???!!!!????

Dola:yeah.....

Crystal:epic!!!

Canari:I don't know if I should be crying or smiling....

Harper:I'm more scared now!!!

Dola:just follow my orders, I have to go now. Oh and try not to meet the main characters including Hisoka and Ilumi.Bye.

Crystal:I'm leaving too. I want to leave this field.it's too boring.see ya.

(end of the group chat)

I'm glad that they are all alive but now what? Huh a new message!! It's from Crystal!!!

Crystal:guys....take a photo of yourself and see if there is something different...

what does she mean? Let's take a photo of myself then.....Click....ok let's see.....Omg!!!! Wha....

Dola's PoV

darkness....the only thing I can see is darkness..."hey..."stop shaking me I want to sleep...."hey!!!hey!!!...."God,Stop it!!!"hey,little girl wake up!!" Slowly I open my eyes.things are a little blurry but after blinking two times I can finally see everything."oh good your awake are you ok?"I look at the person that woken me up....it was a guy with purple hair!!!!!!"yeah,I'm fine thanks.....wait who are you!!!!get away from me!!!!."

"oh,ok....glad your ok.....b...bye..." He says and run away.maybe I was a little rude.....no,no time for sympathy....where am I!!!???!!!!Where are the others???!!!????oh right my phone!!!!

(From now on their inside of the group chat)

Dola:guys,are you ok?

Camari:I'm ok,well physically.

Harper:I...I'm ok too

Crystal:Still alive....where are we?

Dola:don't know but it looks like we are inside of an anime

Camari:agree,I don't think inside of a computer looks like a village

crystal:Village!!! Where? All I see is grass.

Dola:wait....tell me where are you guys right now?

Harper:in a forest

Camari:village

Crystal: a field

Dola:strange I'm in a city......guess we got seperated...

Harper:what are we going to do now? I'm kinda scared.its too dark in here and there are a lot of strange noises.

Dola:well I guess you two should find other people and me and Camari should also try to get information.Wait.....guys I think I know where we are...

Harper:where?

Camari:Dola?

Crystal:tell us already!!!

Dola: I'm standing in front of Heaven's Arena..

Harper:wait...

Camari:you mean 

Crystal:we are inside the HXH ???!!!!????

Dola:yeah.....

Crystal:epic!!!

Canari:I don't know if I should be crying or smiling....

Harper:I'm more scared now!!!

Dola:just follow my orders, I have to go now. Oh and try not to meet the main characters including Hisoka and Ilumi.Bye.

Crystal:I'm leaving too. I want to leave this field.it's too boring.see ya.

(end of the group chat)

I close my phone and put it inside my pocket and keep staring at the huge building in front of me.....what the hell is going on exactly???

Camari's PoV 

This smell.....is it...poop!!!!Instantly I open my eyes and look at where I am.... A farm???? I'm inside a computer right????? no more importantly....this place is disgusting I have to get out!!! I jumped over the fence and stand in the muddy path....great...Just ....great....Ding!!!wait!!!so phones work in this place!!!well this changes so many things....lets see who texted me??

(From now on their inside of the group chat)

Dola:guys,are you ok?

Camari:I'm ok,well physically.

Harper:I...I'm ok too

Crystal:Still alive....where are we?

Dola:don't know but it looks like we are inside of an anime

Camari:agree,I don't think inside of a computer looks like a village

crystal:Village!!! Where? All I see is grass.

Dola:wait....tell me where are you guys right now?

Harper:in a forest

Camari:village

Crystal: a field

Dola:strange I'm in a city......guess we got seperated...

Harper:what are we going to do now? I'm kinda scared.its too dark in here and there are a lot of strange noises.

Dola:well I guess you two should find other people and me and Camari should also try to get information.Wait.....guys I think I know where we are...

Harper:where?

Camari:Dola?

Crystal:tell us already!!!

Dola: I'm standing in front of Heaven's Arena..

Harper:wait...

Camari:you mean 

Crystal:we are inside the HXH ???!!!!????

Dola:yeah.....

Crystal:epic!!!

Canari:I don't know if I should be crying or smiling....

Harper:I'm more scared now!!!

Dola:just follow my orders, I have to go now. Oh and try not to meet the main characters including Hisoka and Ilumi.Bye.

Crystal:I'm leaving too. I want to leave this field.it's too boring.see ya.

(end of the group chat)

inside of the hunter X hunter universe!!!!this only means that I get to see handsome guys!!! Yay!!!!But first.....lets get away from this cows!!!!ew!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it.


	3. hunter exam + meeting hisoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the third part.

Crystal's PoV

Is this really the hunter exams building??? It's worse than I thought.....I can't wait to meet the others it's been a hole year!!! Plus now I get to meet the main characters!!!! I entered the building,I tell the password and enter the elevator...unlike the anime it took half an hour to get to the 100 floor.Finally the doors open and I get to feel the lovely ground again.wait...... Am I the first one to arrive!!!!! oh well,better for me.

"here is your tag,miss"I looked down to see a green jelly....green bean...you know what it isn't important just imagine a talking green and round creature.He gives me my tag which has number one drawn on it with black ink.

Now all I have to do is to wait............................maybe I should take a nap.........yeah,that's a good idea....

Harper's PoV

this one year was one of the worst one year of my life because I didn't get to see any of my friends at all but now I get to see them again.Finally the elevator stops.I step out of it and look and the people's that are glaring at me.I can't help but to shiver in fear.....where are the others????I spot a person with Aqua color hair who is sleeping on the ground.If I remember correctly Crustal said that she has Aqua color hair in this world.maybe I should go and ask????

"u-um......m-miss???"I say walking towards her but she doesn't wake up"um...miss??"nothing.....Maybe I should shake her. I start shaking her lightly.I really did shake her lightly but I don't know why she got so startled.it kinda freaked me out.the girl looks at me with her amazing blue eyes and asks"can I help you?"

"u-um....are ....y-you......Crystal???"the girl looks at me with her curious eyes and asks"Harper???"

"yes,I'm Herper......then that means...."Before I can finish my sentence Crystal pulls me in a bone crushing hug."omg!!!!I'm so glad you're ok!!!!"

"Crystal....I......need.....air...."Quickly she let me go,now that I'm looking at her,she looks really cute!!!"where are the others?"she asks looking behind me to maybe find out other two friends."their not with me.....sorry....."

"stop apologising,anyway what tag did you get?"I take out my tag from my bag and show it to her"wait ,your number 10!!!!it has already been five hours since I came here!!!!"Fi-five hours!!!!!!!!

Dola's PoV

right now I'm looking at all of the other contestants.their just a bunch of weaklings....I can't find any of the main characters....I guess I'm a little early....in the past one year I've become stronger but I still haven't master nen yet.Seems like I have to wait,It was a good idea to bring one of my books.I take it out and start reading it. I'm so caught up in reading that I didn't notice two people approaching me."Yo!!!Dola I know it's you!!!there is nobody else in this world who would bring a book in the hunter exam!!!"I look up from my book and look at the two small girl in front of me.one has Aqua color hair and blue eyes.she is looking at me with a playful smile.the other girl has Orange hair and green eyes.unlike her friend she is looking at me with worried eyes and a forced smile."let me guess,Crystal and Harper?"The girl with Aqua color hair gives me a tumb up and says"As expected of the nerd in our group." "Crystal,please that wasn't nice.she is our friend...."Harper says with a small blush.Yup definitely Crystal and Harper."how are you guys,anyway?"

"we're both good but you know it still kinda feels like a dream...."Crystal frowned after saying this."still can't figure out why we are here....."Crystal isn't an idiot.she just doesn't like being the 'nerd' one .if I have to compare me and her.she definitely is smarter.

"oh...yeah!!!!Dola,show us your tag."Crystal orders me."I'm number 32."Upon hearing my answer both of them fall to the ground."w-what is wrong!!!???!!!"

"we've been here for two days!!!!I'm bored!!!!"Crystal says and Harper nods her head in agreement. They haven't changed at all,not one bit.....I'm glad...

Camari's PoV

"Tom for the hundered time,when a woman says later,she means Never!!!!"I shout the last part shoving the annoying stalker away from me."but you promised to go on a date with me later....Y-you liar!!"he says."Ok ,I'm a liar.now leave!!!I can't believe you followed me from your home to the hunter exam building."

"I-I hope you die or either fail in the hunter exam."*Sigh*,this guy is annoying let's just ignore him.I'm sure your are curiouse about what's going on well you see,this guy is my personal stalker and once I mistook him as my ex and told him that I would have a date with him.it's been two month but he won't give up!!!!oh,finally the elevator stops.I walk out off it.all of the guys in the room have heart in their eyes as soon as they saw me.heh...this is going to be easier than I though.

"we've been here for two days!!!!we're bored!!!"this voices.....there is no mistake.quickly I turn and walk towards the source of the voice.it is coming from two girls one with an Aqua hair color and the other one with green eyes.next to them stands a girl with black hair and red eyes.I almost cry when I see them."Dola....Crystal.....Harper.....guys...."The three of them stop whatever they were doing and stare at me.before I can say anything else I'm pushed into a group hug..."Camari!!!!!!"Crystal shouts my name.Harper gives me her cute close eyes smile and Dola jut put a hand on my shoulder."guys I've missed you so much!!!"

"we missed you too,oh right!!!!your tag!!!Show me your tag!!"Crystals says shaking the life out of me."I'm 43.......I think I'm going to puck..."

Crystal let go of me"wait if your number 43,that means........"I look at my friends.Crystal was looking excited and happy while on the other hand Harper and Dola look terrifie.why are they acting this way who is that scary to make them react this way....I'm number 43 so the next person is....Oh no!!!!  
Harper PoV

I completely forgot about Hisoka!!!!....I have to stay out of trouble!!! Or else I will catch his attention!!!!

"Harper,he's here!!!"Crystal pointed at the elevator,that has recently stopped.....I can smell a deadly aura coming from the there.I grab Crystal's arm....I'm scared........I'm really scared......The elevator doors open and Hisoka steps out.The air is heavy.everybody knows that they shouldn't mess with this crazy magician......well....everybody except Crystal....

"I'm going to talk to him!!!"she says with a lot of confidence.I garb her arm tighter,not letting her go."are you crazy? What are you going to tell him anyway? He will kill you in one second!!!"Dola says annoyed by Crystal actions."well,we will meet him anyway,so isn't it better to talk to him as soon as possible?" Crystal says,trying to reason Dola that her action is reasonable.but she is having none of it."no...no...and no!! We should wait for the main characters to come first."

"but that is like,another three days!!!! I'm gonna die out of boredom!!!"she pouts."stop acting so immature. Have patient."

"fine.........."I sigh out of relief. Crystal can be really reckless sometimes.if it wasn't for Dola,she was probably dead by now.

"hey there!! You guys must be new!!"

Crystal's PoV

oh great.....look who is here. Tonpa,the rookie crusher."yes,we are." Dola says with a threatening voice."y-yeah....I was right!....w-well.......how a bout a drink....eh....you guys must be thirsty after your long adventure."woah....this guy is terrible in acting plus Dola must have scared him really bad."no,thanks. I don't take drinks from strangers,specially in place where everybody are trying to eliminate the others."Dola says,acting all cool and mighty."this drink contains a lot of sugar, sorry but I'm not risking my perfect weight."Camari says giving Tonpa his drink back."w-well.....um....I just.....can't....sorry....but I don't....trust you..."Harper says getting closer to me.oh no,what am I going to say!!! I don't have a reasonable reason.....um......oh sh*t!!!lets just throw the drink away."And I don't like this drink...." I say throwing the drink behind me.

Splash!!!! Wait,did I just heard a splash sound. It came from behind.Harper,Dola and Camari's eyes are as wide as tennis ball and they look super pale. Who in the hell did I hit with my drink? I slowly turn back to see who is the poor victim of my action and thanks to my luck it's the crazy and deadly Hisoka....Yay....how lucky can I be."please,tell me that I didn't pour all of my poisonous drink on Hisoka's head....."Camari put her hand on my shoulder and says"unfortunately,you did....." 

"Thanks a lot Camari,that really calmed me down!!!" I hissed at her,she smiles and blow me a kiss"glad I could be of help."Harper is shivering beside me and says"n-now....what?"

"well,I'm not helping this time. I love my life and I'm not planing to die this soon. So Crystal good luck!"Dola says taking Camari and Harper hands.with friends like this, who need enemies?"no!!!"Harper shouts taking her arm out of Dola's hand.well.....this is new.....Harper never shout and by never I mean never!!!

"ok.....you two can handle this by yourselves,me and Camari aren't getting ourselves involve."like I need you guys help. With a confident and brave face I take Harper's hand and walk toward Hisoka.he is looking at us with a confused and deadly eyes.when we are both close enough I shout"we are really sorry!!"then I bow, and push Harper's head to make her bow too.Hisoka's face show a slight surprise but then he smiles and says" it's alright, I forgive you guys."weird ,was he always this kind in the anime?who am I kidding? We all know what he is hiding behind that smile.

"we are really sorry Hisoka-san,please don't turn our hands into flowers,we know you are really strong!!!!!"Harper blurts out. What is she doing!!??!!"what are you doing you idiot!!??!!even if we know that he can use nen and stuff we shouldn't tell him!!!!" Harper stares at me with wide eyes. What is the pro..... Oh no...... I just made the situation worse.... I'm not even brave enough to look at Hisoka's face...."then we will take our leave!!!!goodbye!!!!"I take Harper's hand and get away from him with a sonic speed.we are officially doomed.

Hisoka's though

now,that was interesting.they aren't strong but they can become strong if they want. I can't wait to eat you my unriped fruits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Hisokameeting gon,Kurapika and leorio............and killua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok.so here is the next chapter. I broke my laptop last week and I finally got it back.yay XD

Dola's PoV 

Me and Camari watch as the two idiot make fools out of themselves infront of Hisoka.....to be honest...it was kinda funny!!!! But I'm the serious type so I shouldn't laugh.on the other hand Camari is laughing her ass off.I can't hear their conversation but I know it's probably going bad.....Crystal takes Harper hand and run away from Hisoka in an inhuman speed. She stops two feet away from me and Camari.

"so how did it go ?"Camari asks trying to hold her laugh in front of them.

"we are doomed!!!! Me and Harper are now in his fruit list!!!!"Crystal shouts and Harper become pale."Fruit list??"Camari titles her head.there is a question mark on her head.....anime.....T_T

"yeah you know!!!!! When he is like- I can't wait to eat my Unripped fruit~- this!!!!" Crystal says mimicking Hisoka's voice."oh~~~~~ I get it now..... But you have to admit that he is H-O-T!!!!!"

"somebody kill her before I lose my patient...."Crystal massages her forehead and frown."wha...!!!!!"

"hey guys.......they are here...." Harper says in a shy voice.I still can't believe she and crystal are best friends. I mean Crystal is a rebel.she never follows the rules and is way to reckless,not to forget that she is way too sassy.......she does have some good personalities too for example: she never gives up and is always trying to find new ways to solve problems, she is selfless and trust people too easily(Personal opinion: I don't think trusting people easily is a good thing...)... While Harper is shy, quite and introvert. She is the type who always play it safe.

"lets go and meet them!!!!" Camari and Crystal say at the same time with huge smiles on their faces."please think before you act.what are you going to tell them. This is the hunter exam,people don't trust each other."

...

"joy killer."Camari pouts, making the boys around us blush.I look at her outfit again.it's way too revealing.........."wait if they are here....that means that Killua is here too!!!! I can't wait to meet that cute little angle!!!" Hmmmm....for once Camari used her head....she's right..... Killua must be here....oh no!!!! I look at Crystal who's hair is on fire and her bangs are covering her eyes....Crystal loves everybody in this anime except.....Killua......"u-um...Crystal?"

"don't touch her Harper!!! She is dangerous now!!!"

"Camari shut that mouth of yours for a minute!!!!" Um..what to do?what to do??? Oh I got it!!!"Crystal...why don't we change the story a little and help gon and the others with Tonpa?"

"really!!!!!!! We can!!!!!!" Crystal immediately calm down and is looking at me with hope in her eyes."y-yeah....."

"great let's go!!!" She takes me and Harper's hand and run towards the three guys who are talking with Tonpa.

"here is a drink for our new friendship."Tonpa cheers helding his soda for a toast."TONPA-SAN~"crystal puts her hand on Tonpa's shoulder. She is omitting a murderous aura and the fact that she is smiling makes her even more scary."a-ah.....Crystal.... And the others....."

"what are you doing?~" Crystal....scary.....

"I'm just leaving.....t-that's all!!!!!w-well..I will talk to you guys later."Tonpa doesn't even look at us and run for his life.

"Hi!!! I'm crystal!!! If I were you I wouldn't drink that.it's poisonous!" Crystal's personality change as soon as it appears.now she is smiling and I can see flowers all around her.Gon opens the soda and smells it."SHE IS RIGHT!!! IT IS POISONOUS!!!"

"your welcome go....mhmhmh!!!" Quickly I put my hand on her mouth. This idiot!!!! She shouldn't jut say their names when it's the first time they are meeting each other ."who are you guys anyway?" I ask trying to sound cool and calm."I'm Gon. The blond one is Kurapika and the one in the suit is Leorio!!!"Crystal bites my hand. I have to hold my breath so I don't shout in pain. How can her teeth be so sharp. It's bleeding!!!"nice to meet you!! I'm crystal!!! The girl who is hiding behind me is Harper.."

"H-Hi....."

"the girl who is holding a book is Dola.."I nod my head to show them that I'm listening.ouch my hand."and the girl who is wearing that sexy outfit is Camari."

"I think I memorised all of your names."gon says with a determind face.oh no....

Crystal hugs Gon in a blink of an eye."kyaaaaaaa❤️ You're so cute!!!!"Gon looks confuse and shock at the same time.poor boy.....he doesn't know that this girl will probably be her worst nightmare.

"emmmmm..... I don't know what is going on but I think we should thank you four ladies."Kurapika says holding  his hand for us to shake. I shake his hand,looking stright into his eyes."it was our pleasure."

"Oh looks like it's starting!!!" I hear Camari's voice.quickly I let go of his hand and walk toward her.why the hell is my heart beating so fast!!!!

Crystal's pov

I hate running....it's so boring....well at least Gon is running with me .he is just too cute!!!! Don't misunderstand. I don't love Gon in a romantic way. I love him in a sister kind of way."um....Crystal...I think we should probably go..."

"huh,why Harper?" I ask. Why should we leave.

"b-because..."

"hey you kid, you are cheating this is an endurance exam."Leorio shouts....shit.....  
Harper's PoV

I knew this day would arrive one day. But I'm not ready yet.I'm nervous!!!!why?because right now I'm sensing a deadly aura which is coming from Crystal.you see,Crystal hate Killua to the point of killing him every night in her dreams and using his poster for aiming practis.I don't know the reason but I'm too scared to ask.anyway right now Killua is behind me,Crystal and gon .

"Hmmmm?"

"this is an endurance exam!!" Leorio shouted pissed."no it isn't."

"what did you say Gon?"

"I said that this isn't an endurance exam.the examiner told us to just follow him."as expected of gon. 

"Hey you....how old are you?" Killua asked Gon. "I'm 12!!!" Gon answered cheerfully."ehhh.... "Suddenly Killua did some trick with his skateboard and lands on the frowned running next to Gon."I guess I will run as well. I'm Killua ."

"I'm Gon and these are my friends! Harper and Crystal.I think they are around my age too!" Gon pointed at me and crystal who were running in front of them.I slowed down and started running next to Gon."H-hi..."I know Killua is a nice kid but I still couldn't help not getting shy around him. "I'm Harper..."Killua gave me a smile."Hey!!! Crystal!!!! Come here!!" Gon shouted.

god please help.

Crystal's PoV

I hate Killua.....why? Well.... I don't know! I guess it kinda happened. Still there must be some reason but I can't remember.

"hey!!!! Crystal!!!! Come here!!!"such angelic voice...Gon is just so cute.How can I say no to this person. As much as hate running next to that brat. I will do it for Gon.Slowling down my speed I started running next to Harper.she gave me a worried smile but I just ignored it.

"Crystal, this is Killua."I glared at Killua and kept running.

"what's up with her?" Killua asked offended by how I acted.

"well...."

"I haven't even met her before but she has already have huge hatered towards me. How.."

I interrupted Killua and said"well... If you are that curious I will tell you. In this exam people are trying to eliminate each other. How am I suppose to trust you? You are total stranger !! I only act friendly with people I know."Killua stared at me for thirty good seconds.Suddenly Gon said" but we just met as well. And you were friendly with me from the beginning?"

killua's smirked and said"well how about that? How can trust him and not me? How can you be sure that he won't kill you or your friend... He might even have some planes already inside his head.he might be lying!!"

I run towards Gon and dragged his face infront of Killua."tell me!!! How can this big and pure eyes trick me!!!???Huh???? This kid is way too pure to do stuff like this!!! Understood!!" Killua nodded his head so quickly it was impossible to see."good." Then I let go of gon's face and kept running next to Harper. As I though this kid pisses me off.

Killua's PoV

what's up with her!!! I just stick with Gon because he is around my age but that girl... Gon's friend is insane!!! 

Harper wasn't that bad I guess.... If I'm saying her name correctly. She was shy.... Even around Gon... I think I can get along with her but that Crystal girl.... She hated me as soon as she saw my face!!! I mean. I never even saw her before. Trust me I know. Plus I didn't say anything wrong but she just suddenly put Gon's face in front of me  and shouted as if I was offending a god or something . I know that I didn't act like my usual self around her but something about her pisses me off but I don't know what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading this story as always.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so the first chapter is done.  
> tell me what you think.I love reading comments.


End file.
